


Oc & mcyt oneshots!!!

by Bee_Boy_Tubbo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Catboys, M/M, MalexMale, OCxOC - Freeform, Some skephalo, a small hinting of jschlatt x quackity, gay as shit, top&bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Tubbo/pseuds/Bee_Boy_Tubbo
Summary: Mcyts and ocs eather fuck or cuddle :)-Smut with,-~Ocs~-Mochi-Oliver (This oc is my friend's.)-Darcie-Sky--They will have a page for oc info!--~Mcyts~-Dream-George-Sapnap-BBH-Skeppy-Wilbur-Niki-No smut for,-~Minors~-Tubbo-Tommy-Ranboo~People I don't wanna write smut about~-Technoblade-Philza (Ask for smut with Phil and I swear-)-Fundy-Eret-A6d-Thank you for actually reading this if you did! Please put requests in chapter two, the notice of yes, this will be a mcyt and oc oneshot book!-
Relationships: Mochi/Oliver
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh pls don't be homophobic,,,

HOLAAAAAAAA!1!!!! I MAKE OC x OC WITH GAY CATBOYSSSS!!1!!11! THIS IS BECOME WRITTEN SOON!!11!!1


	2. Hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

The reason there is mcyts in the tags is because this will be ocs and mcyts, I may change this to a mcyt and oc smutbook, there will most likey be a Tubboinnit FLUFF. Sooooo yea,, british boys be cuddling .w. (Pls don't stab me I fuckin hate ppl who do Tubboinnit smut fcgvhj)


	3. Mochi x Oliver smutshot and oc info page tonight!

Tonight at a late time I will write the first oneshot! After I write the oc info chapter of course!


	4. AAAAAAAAAA

SORRY FOR NOT POSTING XDFCGVHBJNKM


End file.
